mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Maud Pie/Galeria
Quarta temporada Orgulhosa Pinkie Pinkie_Pie's_first_party_S4E12.png Pinkie_Pie_looking_at_Pie_family_photo_S4E12.png A Visita de Maud Drawing of Pinkie looking at Maud Pie making rock candy S4E18.png Drawing of Maud bringing some rocks S4E18.png Drawing of Maud making rock candy necklace S4E18.png Drawing of Pinkie and Maud hugging together S4E18.png Maud far away S4E18.png Pinkie Pie shouting at Maud S4E18.png Mane 6 and pets see Maud S4E18.png Maud Pie with Gummy biting on her tail S4E18.png Maud sniffing the rock S4E18.png Maud "Hm. Sedimentary" S4E18.png Maud holding sedimentary rock S4E18.png Twilight 'That's... really fascinating' S4E18.png Twilight introducing herself to Maud S4E18.png Twilight introduces Rainbow to Maud S4E18.png Twilight introduces Rarity to Maud S4E18.png Maud blank stare S4E18.png Maud "expressing myself through my wardrobe" S4E18.png Rarity pointing at Maud S4E18.png Maud "It's a dress" S4E18.png Applejack introduces Winona to Maud S4E18.png Maud "He's in my pocket" S4E18.png Fluttershy "Or a trained butterfly" S4E18.png Maud reaching into her pocket S4E18.png Maud throws her pet rock onto the ground S4E18.png Maud "His name is Boulder" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie "the best, most awesome" S4E18.png Mane 6, Maud and the pets together in a picnic S4E18.png Maud pushing Boulder S4E18.png Maud sniffing the muffins S4E18.png Maud about to eat the gem S4E18.png Maud chewing gem S4E18.png| Main cast looking at Maud eating the gem S4E18.png Maud "It's crunchy" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie "They are crunchy!" S4E18.png Maud "but way more intense" S4E18.png Rainbow "Awesome" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie showing a rock to Maud S4E18.png Pinkie Pie "Where was he?" S4E18.png Maud "He was hiding in my pocket" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie looking at Maud S4E18.png Pinkie Pie "for our best friends necklaces!" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie "Aw, yeah!" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie's friends see Pinkie Pie and Maud leaving S4E18.png Pinkie Pie smiling while standing beside Maud S4E18.png Maud holding a dishtowel S4E18.png Maud "What do you mean?" S4E18.png Pinkie with a big grin S4E18.png Rarity "I'm sure I could work my magic" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie hugging Maud S4E18.png Rarity levitating fabrics S4E18.png Maud putting dishtowel on her back S4E18.png Pinkie Pie "Doesn't Maud make the coolest scarves?" S4E18.png Fluttershy walking in the forest S4E18.png Fluttershy looking at Maud S4E18.png Spiders walking onto a rock S4E18.png Maud "I was looking at the rock" S4E18.png Twilight Sparkle "I've got lots of poetry" S4E18.png Maud "I prefer to read my own poetry" S4E18.png Maud clears her throat S4E18.png Twilight listening to Maud's poem S4E18.png Maud reading her poem S4E18.png Maud "I've written thousands" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie "She's so prolific!" S4E18.png Close-up of Maud's face S4E18.png Twilight sitting down while listening to Maud's poem S4E18.png Applejack "peelin' them apples for the cider, Maud?" S4E18.png Maud "I think this one is done" S4E18.png Applejack shocked S4E18.png|Whoa! Maud "Should I peel another?" S4E18.png Applejack "Sure, why not?" S4E18.png AJ giving Maud and Pinkie each a cup of cider S4E18.png Pinkie Pie drinking cider S4E18.png Pinkie Pie "That's the best apple cider I've ever had!" S4E18.png Maud drinking cider S4E18.png Maud "It tastes like apples" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie "Told you she was super honest" S4E18.png Rock falls S4E18.png Rainbow "Yeah!" S4E18.png Rock thrown far away S4E18.png Mushroom cloud S4E18.png|Boom! A wave from a lake forms S4E18.png Rainbow, Maud and Pinkie just before getting hit by a wave S4E18.png Big wave about to hit the ponies S4E18.png Rainbow "How'd you do that?" S4E18.png Maud "I threw it" S4E18.png Maud "I'm not really into... 'winning'" S4E18.png Maud Pie waiting S4E18.png Main 5 and Maud looking S4E18.png Rainbow Dash and friends confused S4E18.png Pinkie Pie "it combines everypony's interests" S4E18.png Maud Pie mildly surprised S4E18.png Maud Pie springing into action S4E18.png Maud Pie putting on spiked helmet S4E18.png Maud races through applesauce tunnel S4E18.png Maud races through pile of fabrics S4E18.png Maud Pie flying through the air S4E18.png Maud Pie punching giant boulder S4E18.png Maud reducing boulder to pieces S4E18.png Maud Pie saves Pinkie S4E18.png Maud frees Pinkie's stuck hoof S4E18.png Maud Pie saving Pinkie Pie S4E18.png Maud Pie hugging Pinkie S4E18.png Maud Pie "what were you thinking" S4E18.png Maud talking to Pinkie Pie S4E18.png Pinkie Pie sad that Maud decides to leave S4E18.png Maud Pie "it was nice to meet you all" S4E18.png Pinkie watching Maud leave S4E18.png Pinkie Pie and Maud riding the train S4E18.png Sad Pinkie Pie hugging Maud S4E18.png Pinkie and Maud reach the rock farm S4E18.png Pinkie Pie surprised S4E18.png Twilight apologizing to Pinkie S4E18.png Twilight apologizing to Maud S4E18.png Twilight "sorry we couldn't see it sooner" S4E18.png Twilight "how much we all love Pinkie Pie" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie flattered "aw, shucks!" S4E18.png Maud Pie flat "sure" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie "what's wrong" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie "are you kidding" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie "I've never seen her more excited" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie cartwheeling behind Maud S4E18.png Pinkie Pie throwing confetti and streamers S4E18.png Mane 6 and Maud at rock farm train station S4E18.png Mane 6 saying goodbye to Maud S4E18.png Maud wearing Twilight's rock candy necklace S4E18.png Maud wearing Mane 6's candy necklaces S4E18.png Pinkie Pie and Maud trade necklaces S4E18.png Pinkie Pie licking rock candies S4E18.png Maud takes box out of saddlebag S4E18.png Twilight asking about Maud's box S4E18.png Maud "I don't really like candy" S4E18.png Maud Pie smiling S4E18.png Maud wearing rock candy necklaces S4E18.png Twilight and Maud smiling at Pinkie S4E18.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Sunset_notices_Maud_EG2.png Sunset_Shimmer_surprised_by_Maud_EG2.png Maud_-Boulder_was_hungry-_EG2.png Maud_feeding_crackers_to_Boulder_EG2.png Maud_walks_off_with_Boulder_EG2.png Sunset_Shimmer_-she's_related_to_Pinkie_Pie-_EG2.png Trixie_about_to_fall_EG2.png Quinta temporada Faça Novos Amigos Mas Mantenha o Discórdia Twilight Sparkle addressing the ballroom S5E7.png Discord spying from the ballroom chandelier S5E7.png Rainbow Dash looking at Twilight S5E7.png Rainbow Dash "I think they're... jokes?" S5E7.png Pinkie Pie big grin S5E7.png Pinkie Pie talking excited at Maud S5E7.png Pinkie and Maud Pie "my favorite" S5E7.png Pinkie and Maud showered in watermelon bits S5E7.png Maud "you're the most basic of jokes" S5E7.png Pinkie Pie "good one, Maud!" S5E7.png Crowd laughing at Discord S5E7.png Pinkie Pie sails the sea of slime S5E7.png Grand Galloping Gala aftermath S5E7.png Discord "I may actually grow to like this" S5E7.png Maud Pie "I like it too" S5E7.png Pinkie Pie "it's not a party until" S5E7.png Pinkie Pie squee S5E7.png Twilight apologizes to Princess Celestia S5E7.png Grand Galloping Gala penultimate shot S5E7.png Grand Galloping Gala final shot S5E7.png Hearthbreakers Pinkie Pie sees Maud arrive S5E20.png Pinkie Pie hugging Maud Pie S5E20.png Maud Pie "so excited to see you" S5E20.png Maud Pie greets Applejack S5E20.png Maud notes extrusive andesite on AJ's hoof S5E20.png Close-up on AJ's andesite-covered hoof S5E20.png Maud Pie "it's a mountain rock" S5E20.png Pinkie asks Maud about school S5E20.png Maud "if you thought quartz was high" S5E20.png Maud leads Apple family to the rock farm S5E20.png Pinkie and Apple family follow Maud S5E20.png Pinkie, Maud, and Apples approach the rock farm S5E20.png Rock farm decorated for Hearth's Warming S5E20.png Applejack impressed by rock farm's appearance S5E20.png Pinkie Pie bouncing to her house's front door S5E20.png Pinkie Pie introduces her family S5E20.png The Apple family and the Pie family meet S5E20.png Apples and Pies greet; Marble runs away S5E20.png Limestone "what'd I say about the boulder?!" S5E20.png Apples and Pies walk toward the Pie family house S5E20.png Pinkie grinning wide at the Apples S5E20.png Pie family at the dinner table S5E20.png Apple family shuffles to their seats S5E20.png Applejack asks about double-baked pot pie S5E20.png Maud Pie "we have rock soup" S5E20.png Pinkie Pie "dinner is dinner" S5E20.png Apples and Pies at the dinner table S5E20.png Pie sisters staring at Applejack S5E20.png Apples and Pies in the rock quarry S5E20.png Maud, Igneous, and Cloudy making Hearth's Warming dolls S5E20.png Pinkie Pie starts the flag-finding game S5E20.png Pinkie places Apple Bloom next to Maud S5E20.png Pinkie declares Bloom and Maud team two S5E20.png Apple and Pie families split into teams S5E20.png Pinkie Pie "when the three tribes united" S5E20.png Pinkie Pie "the first flag was sewn by" S5E20.png Pinkie Pie "it's tradition to raise a flag" S5E20.png Apples and Pies listening to Pinkie S5E20.png Pinkie points to the top of Holder's Boulder S5E20.png The Apple and Pie teams separate S5E20.png Maud Pie looks for the obsidian S5E20.png Apple Bloom flat "oh" S5E20.png Maud Pie "have you ever wished" S5E20.png Apple Bloom "I had a dream once" S5E20.png Maud Pie "we have a lot in common" S5E20.png Pinkie Pie waking up her sisters S5E20.png Limestone Pie becoming enraged S5E20.png Pie family rock farm with new decorations S5E20.png Applejack "it's Hearth's Warmin', Apple-style!" S5E20.png Pie family displeased S5E20.png Granny, Big Mac, and Apple Bloom in shock S5E20.png Apple Bloom in wide-eyed wonder S5E20.png Apple Bloom zooms over to the presents S5E20.png Tension brews between the Apples and Pies S5E20.png Maud Pie "you planted your pole on a fault line" S5E20.png Ground beneath Maud begins to crack S5E20.png Pie family looking over the cliff S5E20.png Pinkie Pie "you didn't have to ask them to leave!" S5E20.png Limestone Pie "they wanted to go!" S5E20.png Pinkie Pie "this was all a misunderstanding" S5E20.png Pinkie Pie "she'd never do anything bad" S5E20.png Rock farm still in a mess S5E20.png Limestone "how are we gonna lift Holder's Boulder?!" S5E20.png Limestone Pie "this is all her fault!" S5E20.png Pinkie Pie walks off in shame S5E20.png Apple Bloom looks at Maud outside S5E20.png Apple Bloom "once you get to know her" S5E20.png Limestone gestures for Apple Bloom to leave S5E20.png Pie family trying to push Holder's Boulder S5E20.png Pie family pushing Holder's Boulder S5E20.png Pinkie Pie huffing and puffing S5E20.png Maud Pie "I'm pushing as hard as I can too" S5E20.png Limestone Pie getting frustrated S5E20.png Limestone Pie "it's hopeless!" S5E20.png Pie family losing hope S5E20.png Pie family hears the Apples return S5E20.png Limestone Pie "what do you want?!" S5E20.png Applejack facing the Pie family S5E20.png Pie family listening to Applejack S5E20.png Limestone's family looking at her S5E20.png Limestone "don't just stand there" S5E20.png Limestone Pie "we got a boulder to move!" S5E20.png Pie family hopeful again S5E20.png Apples help Pies push the boulder S5E20.png Apples and Pies push the boulder together S5E20.png Apples and Pies' first shared tradition S5E20.png Apple Bloom petting Boulder S5E20.png Limestone with a plate of sweet buns S5E20.png Apple Bloom eating sweet buns S5E20.png Apple Bloom spends time with Maud S5E20.png Apple Bloom and Maud smiling S5E20.png Apples and Pies gather around Maud S5E20.png Maud Pie "the first one is about rocks" S5E20.png Maud Pie "they're all about rocks" S5E20.png Maud reading Hearth's Warming poetry S5E20.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Maud and Pinkamena appear to demolish boulder S5E25.png Maud and Pinkamena demolishing the boulder S5E25.png Boulder reduced to harmless rocks S5E25.png Pinkamena, Rainbow, and Maud in Sombra-ruled timeline S5E25.png|Weird seeing Maud with no eyeshadow. Pinkamena and Maud salute Rainbow S5E25.png IDW comics Comic 20 Hot Topic cover.png Comic issue 23 Hot Topic cover.png Friends Forever issue 9 page 2-3.jpg Friends Forever issue 9 page 5.jpg Mercadorias Maud Pie Funko vinyl figure.jpg Maud Pie Funko vinyl figure packaging.jpg Funko Maud Pie regular vinyl figurine.jpg Equestria Girls and Flower Covered Brushables display.jpg Season 4 poster.jpg MLP Season Five Character poster.png I Wanna Rock T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg The Periodic Table of My Little Pony T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg Diversos Maud Pie Pi Day Twitter promo.png Pony Reunion Week promo MLP mobile game.jpg MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg Season 6 Facebook promotional image.jpg Maud Pie Equestria Girls.jpg p.jpg en:Maud Pie (character)/Gallery Categoria:Galerias de personagens